


Mangata [ヘタリア/ Hetalia]

by Talesofthenight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Reincarnation, angst but not so much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talesofthenight/pseuds/Talesofthenight
Summary: [รpɑiɳ x ʀɛɑɗɛʀ] Some people believe in reincarnation, some don't. Do you?





	Mangata [ヘタリア/ Hetalia]

_5 de Diciembre, Océano Atlántico, 1492_

_15th of December, Atlantic Ocean, 1492_

She falls in the water, the gelid water numbing all her body parts. She had not given up on trying to get to the surface, but her body had.

She saw the pieces of wood falling into the water, burnt cloth that used to be from the sails floated around. Bodies, more like corpses, drifted through the open sea, the water flow leading them.

She would become one of them soon if she did not make an effort to move. 

However, as much as she wished she could move a single part of her body, she couldn't.

Soon enough, the only thing she could see was the darkness enveloping her, the water acting as a bandage for her anxiety ridden soul. She felt the change from uneasiness to the eerie serene feeling that filled her spiritual and physical body.

She felt the pull in her arm.

Something warm touched her lips, making her meekly open her eyes. She realized that he was giving her the air she needed to stay conscious for a few more moments.

She could recognize the brown tresses that wafted in the water, the green eyes looking at her worriedly before he separated his lips from hers.

Once he had done that, he pushed themselves up to the surface.

She barely could keep track of what happened, her vision blurry and unmoving body.

He wrapped her arms around his neck, so that he could get them to the boat.

She knew that she wouldn't make it.

"Joder, joder-" He cursed, "Antonio." She puffed, the man stopped turning the air blue, "No, no, don't- Just try to stay with me, alright?"

"We both know I won't make it, so-" She breathed heavily, the water in her lungs mercilessly made her cough, "I want, to tell you-" Her purple lips hardly moving, "In another life.” She declared, voice cracking. “In another life, things are going to work out with us." She wheezed, "There won’t be duties nor any battles nor anything else to keep us apart." She drew her last breath as she said;

"So, wait for me until then, will you?" 

The weight in his back decreased, the frail grasp she had had on his shirt was quick to reduce to a non-existent grasp, as he struggled to keep her from slipping.

"¡Joder, no me dejes en la estacada ahora, [Y/N]!"

·

·

·

_En la actualidad, Madrid_

_Present day, Madrid_

The brunette strolled down the streets, wanting to have a breath of fresh air. His green eyes flitted between the passing cars and the lights of the houses. The sound of friendly chatter and the almost unnoticeable sounds of music from the establishments 

The smile on his face never went away as he warmly welcomed tourists and pointed them to the best parts of the city. 

He loved seeing the people so invested in his country, and even more when he saw the bustling crowds of people talking in completely different languages, however, all of them had in common that they had traveled to the same city. 

"E-ehm, perdone, ¿es usted de aquí?"

The Spaniard turned around, "Sí, ¿necesita algo?" As he looked at the woman in front of him, he lost himself in the hue of her shimmering [E/C] eyes. 

"¿Habla inglés?" The woman's head tilted, eyes moving between the phone in her hands and the man, "Yes, yes, I do."

The female seemed to relax, relieved, "Oh, thank goodness." He chuckled, eyes moving from a point to another, looking anywhere other than her and then back to her countenance. "Okay, so, could you tell me where the Plaza de Oriente is?"

He grinned, trying to hold back his laughter of the accent. It wasn't in bad faith, but it was absolutely adorable, as it reminded him of how she tried to learn the language. 

It was one of the few moments she would be embarrassed back then, and one of the few moments she was shy.

"Of course! It is quite far away from here, though, you might want to take the Metro." She blinked, "Sorry?" "The subway." He scratched the back of his head, "Ah, but I would like to walk, since it is easier to see a bit more of the culture." She moved her gaze at her feet, muttering a 'that made sense' to herself.

"I understand... I think." 

"Sorry, I just don't know how to explain it." The, seemingly, young man dismissed it with a flick of his wrist, "It's okay. Happens to everyone, doesn't it?" 

She smiled, "Thank you, Mister-"

"You can call me Antonio." He beamed, "No Mister, though. And you are?"

Her lips stretched into a smile, "I'm [Y/N]. [Y/N] [L/N]." He stopped smiling for a moment, but quickly returned to his friendly expression.

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful lady as yourself, [Y/N]." She giggled, "Thank you, Antonio." He mockingly bowed down before her, "At your service." 

Once he stood straight once again he offered his arm to her, which she happily hooked her arm around, as he started pointing at different buildings, narrating their story.

 

·

 

She looked around, amazed at the Royal palace in front of her, as well as the many statues of the earlier kings. At her right, the Royal Theater stood in all it's ostentatious glory.

She snapped various pictures, as he waited patiently.

The man glanced at her visage and how the lights reflected on the contours of her face, the delighted look on her face.

"I take it that you like it?" 

She turned his eyes upon him, "Absolutely!"

"I'm glad you think that, dear [Y/N]!" She nodded, "Um, do you mind if we exchange numbers? I mean, just in case I need a guide." 

He gave her a simper, "Of course." 

As they exchanged numbers, he questioned, unsure, "However, will you be able to get back to your hotel?" She blinked, "Do you know where Alonso Martínez is?" Then, she cracked a smile.

He nodded, "Sure thing. After all, I know Madrid like the back of my hand!"

 

·

 

She sat on the white sheets, phone in hand as she doubted whereas to send the message or not. Finally, she quickly pressed the send button and put the phone in flight mode, swiftly turning off the lights and pulled the covers up to her nose, with her back to the phone.

 

"I've been wondering... Have we met before?"

 

He put the phone on the nightstand, bringing his hands to his face.

_"She completely forgot."_

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Joder: Fuck
> 
> [2] "No me dejes en la estacada": Normally means to abandon someone in a dangerous or tricky buisness. In this context, this means "Do not leave me."
> 
> [3] Ahora: Now
> 
> [4] "Perdone, ¿es usted de aquí?": "Excuse me, are you from here/do you live here?"
> 
> [5] "Sí, ¿necesita algo?": "Yes, do you need something?"
> 
> [6] "¿Habla inglés?": "Do you speak English?"
> 
> [7] Metro: Subway service in Madrid
> 
>  
> 
> [Mangata]:  
> El camino de luz que deja la luna al reflejarse en el agua  
> The path of light that the Moon leaves when it's reflected on the water


End file.
